


Time's Future

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Linked Universe [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: look this is just the birth of Time and Malon's child and a few snippits of the future. its very fluffy
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Time's Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingPotatoArson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPotatoArson/gifts).



Wild hummed softly as he fed little Aryll. It had been a rough day, with Malon finally giving birth but with Time and Warriors away to see the Queen…

Wild sighed and gently burped Aryll. Everyone was tired, it was like Aryll knew people were missing. With only Wild and Legend being able to calm her down, it was rough.

“Wild, sweetheart, I can take her now.” Malon sat up, finally waking from her sleep.

Wild hesitated but shifted the baby into her arms. “She should be good for a bit…”

“Thank you. You look exhausted, has it been that bad?”

“I think she knows dad’s not here…”

Malon hummed quietly as she held Aryll to her chest. “He will be. We just have to wait.” She nuzzled close to Aryll as Hyrule peaked in before carrying a tray of rice porridge. 

As Wild takes the tray, Time rushes through the door, panting as Warriors collapses against the doorframe. Malon gives Wild a tired but smug look before she sits up again.

Wild can only roll his eyes with a laugh as he sets the tray down and stands, letting Time take the seat.

“Malon…” Time hesitated, heartbroken and ashamed to have missed the birth of his daughter.

“None of that now; you’re here, you’re safe, and more importantly, you can meet her now.”

Time slowly stripped his armor away, eyes barely leaving his wife and child. The moment the last of it was set down, he sat next to Malon on the bed. Malon, with a smile as bright as day, handed over their daughter. The look of awe and adoriness that Time held brought tears to her eyes until she noticed that Time’s shoulder’s were shaking.

Tears began to drip down his face as he bowed his head, holding his daughter close.

“Oh Link…” Malon wrapped her arms around him as Wild sat by his side, glancing at Hyrule and Warriors, both nodding and slipping out of the room.

“Daddy’s home!” Aryll, now six years of age, rushed to Time.

“How’s my little fairy!” Time picked her up spinning her as she squealed.

“I’m not a fairy!”

“No? But you’re cute and small like one!” His fingers dug into her sides, laugher ringing throughout the farm.

He caught a glimpse of Malon, leaning on the wall, shovel in hand.

Carrying Aryll on his hip, he made his way to Malon, giving her a sweet kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well. How are the boys?”

“Still not used to staying in their own times, but Hylia is letting travel to them so I’m playing messenger.”

“And Twilight and Wild?” The worry was evident in her voice.

“Twilight is still Sticking by Wild’s side. The farm is thriving and Wild adopted a little Rito. It seems he’s still making family everywhere.”

“As he’s always done,” Malon’s was soft and fond

“And with Hylia as our witness, I now pronounce these two, married!” The priest called out, cheers and laughs rang out as the boys were back together again.

Aryll had just gotten married and Hylia, for once, had been kind enough to allow Time to bring the boys back together one last time.

Wild was still glaring at Aryll’s husband though and that probably would end well but right now, things were just fine.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Until he caught Wolfie sneaking up on Aryll and her husband.

"TWILIGHT, BAD DOG!"


End file.
